These Nights
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: Ja'far always makes the first move. Only on nights like these.


Title: These Nights

Pairing: Sinbad x Ja'far

Rating: M

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, there would have been a love confession a long time ago. That, or they would have been introduced as lovers from the get-go.

Summary: Ja'far always makes the first move. Only on nights like these.

Notes: I've been waiting to write some smut for these two. It's the first one, but perhaps not the last. We shall see. Totally PWP and officially the longest smut I have ever written to date. Oh, and _italics_ are emphasis.

* * *

><p><em>These Nights<em>

There is one advantage that Ja'far has, especially when it comes to Sinbad. It is something that cannot be imitated by the flighty women he entertains night after night. No woman could ever give to Sinbad what his most precious advisor can give to him.

His essence, his heart, his _soul_ belongs to the High King of the Seven Seas, and his king knows this.

It is why he is held in captivity (not that he would want to ever leave, not on these nights) between his own sheets. That is when Ja'far has complete and utter control over him. When he is the one who can be serviced, attended to, and pampered by the king himself for all of his selflessness and helpfulness. And Sinbad loves to do it. In fact, he craves it.

The king's quarters are unlike anyone else's of course. And on certain nights like these, they are set up in a significant order to show that it is not just any night, but this special one, and none shall disturb him in the evening. His attentions would not be for some random harlot who could dream of bearing his heir in hopes of eternal love, no, it is for someone whose connection is incredibly deep.

Their bond is so profound that Sinbad's nerves are wrecked as he shuffles through mounds of paperwork quickly in order to be in his quarters on time. He thinks of everything that can occur in one single night, and cannot miss his appointment. That is what Ja'far does to him. And Sinbad is not the least bit concerned about being emasculated as his subordinate takes the place of the leader on these nights. In fact, these sensual activities of the night do plenty well to stroke his ego.

And Ja'far does know what he is doing. He toys with his king with a game of hide and seek-but not quite-and will not deal with him for most of the day. This is why Sinbad's senses are on high alert. This is how he knows to get his servants to set up his quarters, and that he will not be permitted to see anyone else for the remainder of the night. It is _his_ night.

Sinbad will be doing his work diligently while the accommodations of his late night guest will be prepared. He will not try to escape, no matter what, and at night he will wait just like he has always been prone to do. His heart will pound as he anticipates how the night will turn out. It is never always quite the same, for Ja'far always has some new tricks up his sleeves. And of course, his king welcomes these tricks, welcomes the game and web of lust and love they are tangled in, and he welcomes Ja'far with open arms (and open legs.)

There are no candles or sconces lit around the perimeter of his room, for he likes the way that Ja'far glows in the moonlight. Also, his advisor has made a note of it for him, so that when he is to ready himself, he does not miss this at all. By this, Ja'far had already marked his territory earlier in the day while the king was swamped with work. He took out all of the artificial lighting himself, as if he had no ulterior motives. Sinbad could almost see the soft smile on his face as he visited the servants while they worked, ridding the room of the lighting and then leaving as if nothing was amiss.

There were a few soft raps at the chamber door, and Sinbad licked his lips anticipating the arrival of his lover. It was already time for him to come, the moon overhead was bright, and filtered in through a huge glass window with its luminescence. He glanced at it smiling, thanking the heavens for a night like this silently, and called out to whomever was on the outside, "Come in."

Sinbad took in a deep breath before exhaling soundly at his visitor. The door swung shut, while the lock clicked signaling that there time together had already begun. The king's lover moved wordlessly and fluidly across the floor, before crawling into the bed right on top of him. Both of his lover's legs were at the sides of him, and Sinbad could not help but pull the robes up slightly, trailing his hands lightly over the expanse of skin. There was a single shudder running up that lithe form, which made the king smile.

"What will it be tonight, Ja'far?"

His lover did not speak for a few moments, whether it was because he did not know what he wanted, or this was becoming too much for him, Sinbad could not say. He only lifted one of his hands from Ja'far's legs, and placed it on his cheek, rubbing softly at the skin of his face and moving down to his chin. He pulled him softly downward, their lips pressing in a chaste kiss before his tongue slid across his advisor's lower lip tentatively. He would not do anything that the other wanted; his main concern was whatever Ja'far wanted.

There was a contented sigh as Ja'far opened his mouth, letting Sinbad's tongue in to mingle with his own. His hands cupping the king's face, holding it there as if this would make the experience even more real to him, and then glided upwards to the root of his hair. He had taken off the turban at some point before his arrival, and so Ja'far was only stroking the soft purplish mane that the elder man had. A small sound of pleasure reverberated in the kiss and Ja'far's lips quirked upwards into a smile. He always knew that Sinbad loved his hair being played with. It was something that gave him great pleasure or lulled him to sleep whenever necessary.

Sinbad ended the kiss, needing the air supply, and grinned at Ja'far as he looked at him. "Are you well?"

"Very. I was…thinking about things. How this is always so…closeted." Ja'far bit his lip in nervousness of the implied suggestion. He could even feel his legs quivering on either side of his magnificent king, and hoped that he wasn't feeling it as well.

Sinbad's gaze was full of affection, which warmed his advisor's heart to the core. There were days when Ja'far would ask himself why he was attracted to him in the first place. After all of the stupid things he has ever done, said, and all of the women he had been with. And yet…on certain nights he chose Ja'far over everything and anything else, and would sacrifice himself a million times if it would save people. That was the kind of man that the ex-assassin had fallen in love with, and after so many years…he does it over and over again each passing day. These certain nights gave him the courage to live on in secret as the king's lover, but only because Sinbad had suggested it in the first place.

Looking back on it, Ja'far was thankful, but he wanted more. So much more.

Sinbad reached up, sliding Ja'far's keffiyeh off his head, and let his hand ruffle the silvery locks. "You worry too much. Is it that you would like to not hide in the dark anymore? If that is so, why not tell me directly? I will not yell at you, I could never-not about this sort of thing-I am not ashamed of you at all Ja'far. I thought you wished to hide, when we started this. If you do not want to anymore-hide I mean-we can declare this to everyone. Is that what you want?"

Ja'far continued to chew on his bottom lip, unsure of the right words to say. His savior tapped his lip, getting him to stop the detrimental behavior. He liked Ja'far's lips, they were good for kissing among other things. He loved it sometimes when his advisor would tell him off, because all he did was stare openly at his mouth as the harsh words were pouring out of them. He liked them, they were soft and plump, and they looked like they were in a thin line all the time, but right now, those lips were begging to be kissed again for they looked so luscious.

"I do not know, Sin. I am still unsure of what I want."

Sinbad held onto Ja'far's hips before rolling them over in the bed. It was a huge expanse of white silk and pillows thrown haphazardly while he had been waiting, and now he and his advisor were surrounded by the pure whiteness, and Ja'far was beneath him. The gasp that left the younger man's lips was enough to arouse the king even more than before, when he had first arrived or even while he had thoughts about tonight throughout the day. He knew what Ja'far wanted, the only thing was to get Ja'far to tell him himself.

"Then may I tell you what I want?" He licked his lips, leaning close to Ja'far, practically laying on top of him, this time his legs on either side of the other man. "I want you…does that sit well with you? I only want you, Ja'far. All of you. Perhaps it is time for others to know that you are mine, and that I am yours. Should I belong only to you? Is that what you want? I won't be shared with anyone else for as long as I breathe, but you must tell me so." He let his hand find one of Ja'far's and intertwined their fingers before bringing it up to his lips. Placing a soft kiss on the back of his advisor's palm, his eyes were half lidded and a smirk played upon his lips. It was now or never.

"Sin…I…" Ja'far's breathing was uneven, and he was starting to have trouble with his thoughts. They were all jumbled, and from the way that Sinbad was looking at him-it was like the king was to practically _devour_ him-he was not understanding the words he wanted to phrase to him anymore. They were lost in a haze of desire that was not completely foreign to him, but it was not only that cloud of lust hanging in between them. Despite the hungry look in those eyes, Ja'far could see the affection, and love that his king has for him.

Tilting his head, Sindria's king kept on kissing his advisor's hand, which drifted into kisses along his wrist and up his arm. He kept on pushing up the sleeves of Ja'far robe, letting his lips explore the smooth flesh, and delighting himself with Ja'far's troubles with coherent thoughts and sentences. He was always so sensitive, another aspect of the man that he had grown to fall for. He lifted his lips up from the arm, hovering above it so his breath could tickle to hairs on it.

"Yes?"

Ja'far closed his eyes momentarily, licking his lips that were slightly chapped now, and inclined his head slightly in a nod. "Yes. It's what I want. You, Sin, that is all I have ever wanted. Since…I cannot remember. It has been far too long that I have wanted you." He covered his eyes with his other arm, trying to hide away, and feeling absolutely foolish. He promised to himself once upon a time that he would never let his emotions get in the way of the bond that he and the king had forged oh so long ago. He wouldn't tell him of his feelings and affections, and he would not let it come between them. But here in the bright moonlight, filtering in through the window, and making Sinbad look like some ethereal god come to earth, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

He loved Sinbad with his being. He had been living for him for so long now, and didn't he deserve every right to be happy? To have the other man return those affections as well? It was always wishful thinking, but from the way that Sinbad had phrased his question-

"Just what I wanted to hear." Sinbad dropped Ja'far's arm onto the bed, his body pressing firmly onto the other's, pinning him there and smirking. He moved one leg in between both of Ja'far's, spreading them a little more, before putting a little pressure on his groin. The king's precious advisor bucked his hips as he gasped, his eyes widening and moving his arm away from his eyes, loving the sensation and his blush becoming evident. There were just so many things Sinbad was always getting away with, and seducing his subordinate always seemed to be high on that list.

"Sin!" The way he said his name made Sinbad smile. He wanted nothing more than to take Ja'far right then and there, but he was going to do this slowly. It was going to be explanatory to every single doubt that could be running across Ja'far's mind. For far too long he could tell that this simplistic man had been toyed with and made out to be some sort of harlot on beautiful nights like this one, and he had to show him rather than tell him that at some point during the years they've spent together, he had fallen in love with him.

Sinbad had fallen in love. It was a miracle in and of itself. It was like Ja'far had been made for him. And once he had realized this, that was when he had seduced him, and let him come to his bed, and take control.

Yes, he planned it all. For the sake of their emotions, and now it was finally paying off.

He leaned in again and planted his lips on Ja'far's, eyes open until their lips opened, tongues began to dance with one another, and his arms wrapped around his lover's waist. Ja'far's arms had moved upwards, wrapping around his king's neck in total bliss of what was happening, sitting upwards now, having their chests touch. He felt like heaven had finally come down, that the rukh had finally blessed him despite all of his past wrongdoings. Maybe, it was when he had been taken in by this man that he had been blessed, and it was only a matter of time for this to happen. Perhaps.

But he had no time to think about that as Sinbad's tongue had been plunging into his mouth, exploring him in sweet ways, while those strong hands moved downward from his waist and to his legs. Ja'far's robes weren't particularly tricky to get off, and so Sinbad lifted them up with ease, trailing his hands along his legs and up to his thighs, making even circles and then slowly massaging the muscles. Ja'far twitched and shuddered, all the while kissing his king, and never wanting to stop. This was too good, it was almost a dream, and if it was he didn't want to wake up from it ever.

It was like Sinbad knew what he was thinking because he broke the kiss of with a smile, leaving Ja'far breathless and looking at him in confusion. "It is real. This is real." He said to him, capturing his lips again softly, and then Ja'far's robe was over his head, the shirt underneath being the only other piece of clothing he had left. And even that had been unbuttoned and stripped from him quickly, thrown across the bed like the pillows. Sinbad now had Ja'far completely nude before him, and so he pushed him back down, his lips touching every part of his advisor's flesh from his neck to his chest.

At Ja'far's chest he faltered with his heated kisses to lick and suck at the nipples, making the other man quiver and draw in a shaky breath like they hadn't done this times before. It was as if the entire experience was unbelievably new to him, and they had only just begun. Sinbad smirked all over again, listening to Ja'far's sounds, committing them to memory, feeling as if they were the most thrilling song he had ever heard, and could feel himself becoming unbelievably aroused even more so. He was definitely going to lose it by the end of the night, and they would have to have a few more rounds after this one. For he was not one to tire easy, and Ja'far always had some energy to spare.

He alternated his kisses with soft licks or nips along the rest of Ja'far's torso and down to his stomach. He dipped his tongue inside of Ja'far's bellybutton, letting him cry out an grip the sheets with a newfound enthusiasm that Sinbad had never seen before, and so his only choice was to do it again and watch and listen for that precious sound escaping those pretty little lips. Sinbad had never enjoyed himself so much before in his life. Sex had never been this fulfilling with any woman, and he could safely say such a thing.

"Sin…" The name on Ja'far's lips was more of a wanton moan, a plea for him to get on with the main part of this ordeal, or perhaps to find out exactly where his talented tongue was headed. Sinbad let his hands massage the smooth inner thighs of his lover, picking up on the fact that they were slightly toned, and moved his hands dangerously close to the area he had been seeking: Ja'far's erection that had already been throbbing and pearls of precum were slowly escaping from the tip. Sinbad looked up at the writhing form of his lover, his beauty unmatched with anyone else's, especially with the way he looked in the moonlight. It was another reason he loved to do it on these nights.

They always knew it would be a full moon, and it would always be particularly bright. And Sinbad would be in between Ja'far's legs just like this moment, taking him in fully, and watching him struggle with himself to either entangle his hands with his king's hair or the comfortable sheets that he was laying on top of. Either way, Sinbad would watch him squirm and listen to him moan, gasp, and sometimes scream at the top of his lungs as his tongue did all the work. And then on some nights, just like tonight, Ja'far would look down after a time and see that Sinbad was watching him, his erection completely in that mouth of his and he would be gone. He would lose control, shudder, and scream Sinbad's name so loud that he was sure all of Sindria could hear it.

"Sin…" He was panting as the king was licking his lips. His hand catching some of Ja'far's essence that spilled onto his chin and licking it from his fingertips. A smile on his face, and kiss his lover's head, like a child about to go to sleep. Ja'far wouldn't let that be all, no matter how much he would want to give in to sleep. He was not going to let the king of Sindria upstage him in this act of eroticism. No, he was going to attend to his king like a good little advisor, like a good little citizen, like a good lover that he was always meant to be. Because he was meant to be Sinbad's lover, and only his.

This time, he was the one that switched their positions. His naked form on top of his king's half clothes one, noticing that all the jewels were gone, and he could freely rake his hands along Sinbad's chiseled chest. His fingertips, playing a little with his nipples, both of the men smiling, and Ja'far would tug on the robe, a silent question that would be answered by it being thrown not on the bed, but across the room to goodness knows where. It was a good thing that there were no candles, or else it would be set aflame, and yet they wouldn't notice, because they were so taken up with one another.

They kissed again, more passion than ever before as their hips were now grinding together. Sinbad's hips bucked up, causing Ja'far to become aroused all over again in such a short amount of time, and he blushed. "Sin…" It wasn't a plea, but it was a moan.

"I did not lie when I said that I wanted you. All of you. I mean it." Another furious blush found it's way across Ja'far's features, lighting up those freckles in a way that Sinbad found so endearing. Even during sex, that man could be cute. It was mind-boggling, but the king of Sindria was incredibly fond of him, and was completely in love with him. It was his turn to gasp as Ja'far had grasped his erection, his ass grinding on it, and coating his entrance with the precum. He had also given thought to coating his fingers, making it a show for his king to prepare himself.

The moans and groans of pleasure and pain were driving Sinbad insane, and when he grabbed Ja'far's wrist they both knew that he was beyond his limit. Ja'far nodded, ready to turn around until Sinbad shook his head, and stopped him. "I want to see." The king laid back as his lover sank onto his erection, filling himself and shuddering at the sensation. There was a lot of pain at first, but then a numbing pleasure had made him start to move, and soon he lost himself in the pleasurable feeling. Sinbad had started to thrust upwards, meeting Ja'far's bouncing, and started to angle his hips knowing just what it was that he liked best.

A strangle cry that made the advisor claw at his lover's chest, he was shuddering uncontrollably, and Sinbad knew he found just what he was looking for. He gazed upward as he was filling Ja'far and regarding his beauty in his mind. There truly was no one else for him, this was it. This was the reason he could never marry a woman. She would not be able to be as beautiful as Ja'far. Rolling them over, his thrusts became erratic and rougher with time. Soon, they both came to completion. Ja'far's arms wrapped around Sinbad's neck and clawing at his back, while the king had his hands grabbing his lover's hips so tight there were going to be bruises the following day.

And then he did something he had never done before, he left a mark on Ja'far's neck that would be visible even underneath the keffiyeh. Although, neither of them had noticed until the following morning, after they awoke from the post-sexual encounter exhaustion. And they both had to take breakfast in bed, to which Sinbad had made it a point to move Ja'far's things to his chambers. He would not allow him to sleep alone any longer.

It was something he had been wanting to change for a long time. Ever since those nights had started. Ja'far has never been happier, even though he had tried to cover his nudity with the blankets, as Sinbad had begged for another romp in the sheets that morning.

* * *

><p>Extra Notes: I am terribly sorry for all the bad grammar mistakes and things. I try to catch them, but I'm bad at it...most of the time. I hoped oyu all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. xoxo<p> 


End file.
